


I'm Right Here

by 0fflined



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Darach is still on loose, Fluff, M/M, Set after the kidnapping of Deaton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0fflined/pseuds/0fflined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Isaac brushes his hair back nervously and bites on his lip. He seems to understand what Scott means, but doesn’t really answer the question.<br/>“Is he badly hurt?” he asks, choking back a cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Right Here

Isaac is pacing through with sharp, quick steps. He shouldn’t run in a hospital, but he’s in a hurry. He can hear all kinds of noises and sounds all around him, but his concentration is locked on one certain heartbeat. Heartbeat, that’s safe and sound, but the heart’s carrier might not be. Isaac turns around the corner and sees Scott. Scott turns around to face Isaac, who looks very furious but also concerned.

“Where is he?” Isaac insists, looking Scott in the eyes. He notices the door next to Scott and tries to reach to open it, but Scott lifts his hands up to stop him. His hands are against Isaac’s chest, holding him back.   
“Calm down, Isaac”, Scott says with a soft whisper, and Isaac looks down at him.  
“I need to see him-”  
“I know. He’s sleeping. Isaac, he’s fine. He’s okay. You can’t let anger control you, don’t go looking for the Darach, not now and most importantly not alone… promise me.”

Isaac brushes his hair back nervously and bites on his lip. He seems to understand what Scott means, but doesn’t really answer the question.  
“Is he badly hurt?” he asks, choking back a cry.   
“No, no. He’s not hurt… He’s just exhausted”, Scott explains and lowers his hands down, Isaac has calmed down a bit.  
“What happened to him?” Isaac continues asking, and hesitatingly Scott answers: “He was… suspended by his wrists. Hanging from the roof.”   
“In the vault?” asks Isaac and wipes under his nose, he sobs lightly. It isn’t just about the concern, but also because he’s so happy the druid is alive. Scott nods just a bit.

Isaac sniffs and bites his lip. He licks over them and shifts weight from leg to other.   
“Can I… go in?” he asks calmly, his eyes reddish, as is his cheeks and nose too. Scott looks at him silently for a few seconds before giving a smile and a nod.  
“Yeah, go ahead”, he answers and moves from the door. Isaac swallows and steps to the door. He gives Scott one more look before opening the door and stepping in.

The room has no lights on, the bright day shines softly through the window. Isaac closes the door carefully, so he wouldn’t wake up the sleeping man on the bed. There he is, sleeping off the pain and exhaustion. Alan looked peaceful, unhurt. His wrists have visible abrasions from the rope he was suspended with, but other than that he’s fine. Isaac just stands by the door for maybe a few minutes before stepping closer. He didn’t really care about the fact that the blinds on the window weren’t closed, Scott has his back. And apparently Stiles as well, he can hear the man arrive to the hospital.

Isaac stands by the bed, looking down at Alan. He wipes a few tears from his cheeks ans climbs on the bed. Lahey curls next to Deaton, snuggles close and wraps an arm over his chest. The pup closes his eyes and let’s out little, soft voices. He sounds like a concerned little puppy. There he lays next to Deaton for some time. There’s no one to disturb them, the place is silent and peaceful. Isaac moves his head to rest on Alan’s chest to listen to his heart beat. He is able to hear it either way, but this feels more right.

“Hey”, Alan calls softly after a moment and he wraps his arm around Isaac’s back, holding him close by his shoulder. Isaac snuggles to get a better position. He doesn’t turn his head to face Alan.  
“Are you okay?” Isaac asks with a whisper, the nail of his thumb between his teeth. Alan moves his head and places a kiss on Isaac’s head.  
“I’m alive”, Alan whispers back. He takes the hand from the shoulder to pet Isaac’s hair and wraps the outer arm around the kid. Isaac’s sniffs Alan’s scent, the smell makes Lahey feel safe.

“I’m not going anywhere”, Alan whispers and kisses Isaac again.  
“I’m not.” Isaac snuggles to his neck and kisses it softly and innocently.   
“I know”, Isaac answers and a smile curves on his face. He turns his head to face Alan, who’s smiling at him. A few seconds of silence pass before Isaac pulls himself up to lean on his elbow. He leans above Deaton and softly kisses his lips. Deaton strokes his hair back a couple of times before resting the hand on his cheek, answering the kiss softly and dearly. He can feel Isaac’s sharp teeth press against his lips, but it doesn’t bother him. It is just how he is.


End file.
